Naruto Alternative History
by noeli
Summary: no se me dan bien los sumary...simplemente es una historia que va despues del capitulo 362.Spoliers.NO LO HE ESCRITO YO
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO 363 – **Las dos sombras hacen su aparicion.**

¡Deidara explota¡se lo lleva todo por delante!

La escena cambia a Naruto, Hinata y Yamato. 

Hinata: **¿H-Habéis oído eso?**

Yamato: **Si, llevan un tiempo sonando...**

Naruto: **¡Pues vallamos!, puede que sea sasuke.**

Yamato: **No, mejor se lo dejare a Kakashi.**

La escena cambia de nuevo a kakashi y Pakkun.

El transmisor de Kakashi suena.

Kakashi: **jmm, es Yamato...¿si¿Qué quieres?**

Yamato**: Kakahi¿has oído las explosiones de hace unos segundos?**

Kakashi: **Si, y lo mas preocupante es que Pakkun dice que las explosiones son producidas por una persona que conocimos en la misión de la arena...**

Naruto: **¡N-No puede ser!**

Yamato: **¿Qué ocurre kakashi?**

Kakashi**: mmm, la persona que conocimos en la arena y cuya habilidad eran explosiones... Se llamaba... Deidara...**

Naruto: **Pero, no puede ser, es imposible, tu Sharingan lo envió a otra dimensión ¿no kakashi-sensei?**

Kakashi: **Pero puede que se tratase de un Bunshin...**

La escena cambia, ahora se sitúa en el campo de batalla en donde se enfrentan Deidara y 

Sasuke.

Se ve a Manda, y Sasuke arriba del todo.

Manda: **¡¿Cómo te atreves a invocarme aquí¡¿eh¡pedazo de idiota!**

Sasuke: **¡callate serpiente asquerosa!**

Manda tiembla.

Manda: **Lo que tú digas... (Voz pasota)**

Desde detrás de Sasuke aparece suigetsu.

Suigetsu: **Menos mal que aparecí, e hice el kuchiyose con tu sangre antes de que deidara hiciera el ¡KATSU!**

Sasuke**: Si, he tenido mucha suerte..., ahora mismo, sino fuera por tu oportuna aparición, estaría muerto...**

La escena cambia a un sitio desconocido...

Lider de AKATSUKI: **Bueno, ahora mismo estoy con Pein. Ahora os lo diré... **

**Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu..., Deidara a muerto.., y Tobi viene hacia acá.**

Itachi:

Kisame:** ¡ah!, ese tio era el peor de nosotro, no lo necesitabamos...**

Lider: **Pues ten cuidado kisame, ahora tú eres el más débil de nosotros.**

Kisame: **JEMMM (con cara preocupada)**

Tobi: uff, acabo de llegar, deidara ha...

Lider: **Ya nos lo conto Zetsu, a estado vigilando todo lo que paso.**

**Muy bien.**

La escena cambia al rostro del lider y pein (chica), se encuentran en una ciudad misteriosa.

Lider:

Pein:

Lider: **Pein, formaras nuevo equipo** **con Tobi, ireis a secuestrar a Naruto, como lider de akatsuki, cualquier fallo será imperdonable**

Pein: **Entendido, na-..**

Lider:** ¡dije que no me llamarais asi!**

Pein: **si, Otaru.**

**¡Los akatsukis que faltaban han sido revelados!, el lider de akatsuki, Otaru, manda a tobi y Pein a secuestrar a naruto¿Qué esta escondiendo Otaru sobre **

**Su verdadero nombre?**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:** _¡Akatsuki de nuevo en acción!_


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO 364- ¡Akatsuki de nuevo en acción!

¡Toaru manda a Pein y Tobi a secuestar a naruto!

Toaru: **Tobi, ¿Dónde estas ahora?**

Tobi: **Estoi cerca de la entrada de Konoha, escondido entre arbustos...**

Toaru: **Bien, nosotros estamos a 50 Km de alli, paine ira hacia allá, esperala.**

Kisame: **Juuuuu, así que ha 50 Km... ¿que haceis en ese lugar tan a solas? ¿eeh?**

**Ajajajjaj**

Toaru: **Con que sea la unica chica de akatsuki, no quiere decir que... seamos... **

**novios...**

Itachi:

Toaru: **Bueno, Paine, ve hacia donde esta Tobi, tardaras unos... 5 Horas.**

Paine: **Vale, entendido.**

Tobi: **Ok, esperaré.**

Ahora nos encontramos con Sasuke y Suigetsu parados y hablando.

Sasuke: **Suigetsu ¿sacaste información?**

Suigetsu: **mmm, si, tube suerte, encontre una cosa curiosa.., habia una casa alejadilla, entre, y les dije si conocion a un akatsuki..., les enseñe la foto, y me dijeron el nombre y todo ajajajaja.**

Sasuke: **¿Cómo conseguiste la foto?**

Suigetsu: **Hace tiempo, me paso una cosa..., no quiero hablar de ello...**

Sasuke: **Vale, esperemos a karin y a Juugo...**

La escena se centra en Kakashi, se encuentra en el lugar donde exploto deidara.

Kakashi: **Vale, aquí callo esa última bomba..., fue muy fuerte...**

El transmisor suena de nuevo.

Kakashi: **¿Qué pasa Sakura?**

Sakura: **Kakashi-sensei, el perro ha olido el rastro de sasuke-kun, pero lo perdió de vista hace un momento, y ahora lo vuelve a oler, pero, por detrás de nosotros y también delante, dice que el rastro de delante es más fuerte...**

Pakkun: **Si, es cierto...**

Kakashi: **Eso significa que, el rastro que esta detrás es de uno de los compañeros que Sasuke reclutó..., es decir, que lo ha podido tocar, y llevarse un poco de su olor..., en resumen, Sasuke esta delante nuestra y uno de sus compañeros, detrás nuestra... **

Pakkun: **Sasuke debe de estar a unos 15 Km..**

Kakashi: **Sakura, dirígete hacia acá, nos reuniremos los dos, dile al perro que va contigo que se puede ir...**

Sakura: **Vale, voy para aya.**

Ahora se ve ha Karin

Karin: **¡¿EH?! Noto a dos chakras muy fuertes..., puede que sean de akatsuki...**

Karin sale corriendo en busca del chakra, y se encuentra a Tobi y Pein.

Karin: **Asi que son dos de akatsuki..., Voy a comunicarselo a sasuke...**

Aparece Sai de entre los arbustos, y es visto por los dos akatsukis...

Sai: **Vosotros, ¿sois akatsukis? ¿cierto?**

Tobi: **jeje, si.**

Pein: **Tu debes de ser..., ¿Sai? No me equiboco ¿verdad?**

De repente se ve a Tobi correr hacia Sai.

La escena cambia a Juugo.

Juugo: **Noto a alguien cerca.. wagghh, ma..tar...**

Juugo esta perdiendo el control. Kiba, que esta escondido detrás de un árbol, ve a juugo acercarse. A Juugo le aparece un hacha del brazo, y le da un golpe al árbol, pero Kiba lo esquiva hacia la izquierda.

Kiba: **Ese poder... se parece al de los tíos del rescate de sasuke..., los del sonido...**

**¿Por qué nos atacas?**

Juugo: **MA..TAR..**

Kiba: **Esta loco, puede que sea uno de los compañeros de sasuke de los que nos hablo kakashi.. Akamaru, ¡toma!**

Kiba le da a akamaru una píldora del soldado y se le pone el pelo rojo.

Kiba: **jejejejeje**

Akamaru salta para aplastar a Juugo, pero antes de que tocase el suelo, Juugo salto, y en ese mismo instante, activo el sello de nivel dos, le apareció cinco cuernos en la cabeza, dos a cada lado y uno en el centro, la piel se le puso de color marron un poco anaranjado, el pelo le crecio y se le puso rubio por completo, en el otro brazo le aparecio un escudo, el brazo del hacha se puso normal y corriente.

Entonces, Juugo, en el aire, se fue para Kiba a darle un puñetazo, pero kiba lo paro con la mano.

Juugo: jejeje **¿esa es toda la fuerza que tienes? El seño de nivel dos, tiene el efecto de darme poder en el puño y mantenerme en el aire unos segundos, y tambien el poder de la defensa y la velocidad. Jajajajajajajajaja**

Juugo aprieta tan fuerte que mete a Kiba dentro de la tierra, se produce una nube de polvo, Juugo sale de ella

Juugo: **Uno menos. (CON UNA SONRISA)**

Proximo capitulo: _¡la muerte de...!_


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO 365- ¡La muerte de...!

¡Tobi corre hacia Sai en señal de que comienza una nueva pelea!

Tobi salta y le da una patada a Sai, pero este coge su tantô y le para la patada. El tantô es una katana.

Rapidamente, Tobi retrocede

Tobi: **Es bueno con esa katana...**

Sai: **Tiene un buen taijutsu...**

Tobi corre de nuevo hacia Sai y empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de el.

De repente se para, con sangre de su mano, a dibujado un circulo en el suelo mi-

Entras daba vueltas. Entonces empieza a concentrar chakra, el círculo empieza a cambiar y se convierte en otra especie de dibujo, parecido a esto:

Sai se encuentra en el centro.

Tobi: **Ninpo, Pouvabsakiou no jutsu! ¡****Ninpo, técnica de absorción de poder!**

Sai: **me... Siento... débil...**

Tobi: **jajajaja, es normal, esta técnica hace que tu pierdas chakra y yo lo gane en alguna parte de mi cuerpo que yo elija durante media hora, por ejemplo, ahí tres, el brazo, el chakra tuyo entra en mi brazo, haciéndole mas pesado y rápido, El cuerpo, el chakra entra en mi cuerpo haciéndolo indoloro y que sea imposible que salga sangre, pero si deja marca..., y la pierna, que tiene el mismo efecto que el del brazo. Elijo el brazo jejeje**

Sai: **da igual, tendre que aguantar 30 minutos...**

La escena cambia a sakura y kakashi

Kakahi: **Bueno, sakura, pakkun, vamonos, pakkun guíanos hasta sasuke.**

Pakkun: **¡si kakashi!**

Ahora la escena cambia ha karin

Karin: **mmm noto dos chakras mas adelante, pero son de otras personas...**

Kakashi y sakura encuentran a sasuke.

Sakura: **Sask-..!**

Kakashi le tapa la boca

Kakashi: **sssshhhhh (poniendo los dedos en su boca)**

Karin llega.

Karin: **Sasuke-kun, ¡hay dos akatsukis en las puertas de konhoha!**

Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi: **¡¿DOS AKATSUKIS?!**

Karin: **Hay alguien detrás de esos arbustos.**

Sakura, Kakashi:

Sasuke: Salid de ahí.

Kakashi y Sakura salen, Sasuke se estraña.

La escena cambia ha sai y tobi.

Sai coge su libro y empieza ha hacer dibujos.

Sai: **acabo de dibujar 3 bombas de diferente intensidad. La primera es como una pequeña granada. La segunda es capaz de hacer un agujero grande en el suelo. **

**Y la tercera es igual que la segunda.**

Sai tira la primera granada, pero Tobi la esquiva. Sai coge su tantô, y empieza a atacar a Tobi, pero Tobi es lo suficiente rápido para esquivarle.

Sai se siente cansado, así que retrocede.

Sai: **¡ahí va la segunda!**

Tobi la esquiba por poco.

Sai: ¡**ja! ¡Perdiste!**

Tobi: ¡¡**¿¿??!! **

Tobi pisa el suelo y... ¡BOOM! Explota todo.

Pein: **¡no! ¡As matado a Tobi!**

Sai: ¡**y ahora vas tu!, cuando el estaba haciendo lo de su tecnica en el suelo, yo hice un bunshin y puso una granada que le di en el suelo en forma de mina. Tenia 4 en**

**Realidad!**

¡Sai tropieza con un hilo que estaba puesto de árbol a árbol y cae en una trampa!

Sai: **¡¿pero que?!**

Pein se transforma en Tobi. Sai se encuentra atrapado en un arbol, atado, sin fuerzas.

Sai:** ya no tengo chakra... ¿eh? ¿Dónde esta mi otra granada que me quedaba?**

Tobi: **¿te refieres a esto? Jajajajaja, desde que tu sacaste las granadas, caiste en mi.. ¡genjutsu!, antes de que tiraras la granada, te la cogí de las manos tranquilamente. Jajajaaja. Estas perdido Sai. ¿Sabes que te voy a hacer ahora?**

**Voy a tirarte la granada, pero no tan fuerte, ¡toma!**

La granada explota, sai se encuentra en una situación terrible, no tiene chakra, no tiene fuerzas, no tiene nada a su favor...

Tobi: **ahora voy a atravesarte con mi puño, ya absorbí todo el chakra que tenias.**

¡Tobi corre para darle a sai! ¿Qué ocurrira?

Ahora la escena cambia a kiba vs juugo:

Juugo mete a kiba dentro de la tierra y forma una capa de arena, Juugo sale de la capa.

Juugo: **uno menos.**

Akamaru ladra fuerte, y llora a la vez.

Kiba: **¿QUIEN HA DICHO...QUE ESTE... MUERTO?**

Kiba sale del suelo, pero, rapidamente, Juugo le coje el cuello y lo estampa contra un arbol.

Juugo:**Doton, Doryuundan **Elemento Tierra, Disparo Dragón de tierra

De repente, aparece del suelo un dragón de tierra, que empieza a disparar bolas de tierra.

Las bolas impactan en kiba.

Juugo: **Doton, uundan kyu **elemento tierra, prision de barro.

El barro empieza a ahogar a Kiba.

Juugo: **Katon, Karyuu Endan**Elemento fuego, Misil llameante del fuego del Dragón

El fuego recorre todo el barro, y, quema a Kiba.

**¡Kiba quemado! ¡Sai atado a un árbol apunto de ser atravesado! Uno de los dos tiene que morir, uno se salvara, ¿Cuál de los dos se salvara?**

**Proximo capitulo: **¡_Conversación con Sasuke!_


End file.
